


Braceface

by cafephan



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Comfort, Drabble, Fluff, L o t s of kissing, teenage!phan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-01
Updated: 2015-06-01
Packaged: 2018-04-02 09:10:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4054489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cafephan/pseuds/cafephan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Phil is unsure about his new braces and is hesitant to let Dan see them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Braceface

“Dan you really didn’t have to come with me, we have exams in a couple of weeks and-“

Dan cut him off by placing a swift kiss to his worrying boyfriend’s lips, and tugged on his hand to speed up the process of them entering the surgery building.

After they had signed in they were sent to another building down the road, and as they sat anxiously in the waiting room (which was otherwise empty), Phil’s nerves went into overdrive.

“Maybe I don’t need them after all, like maybe the teeth will fix themselves, I’m just going to go and tell them no I don’t need them” he babbled and set to stand up, but Dan’s arm stretched across his lap and placed him straight back down.

“You’ll be fine, and I’ll be right here waiting. After I’ve had a chat with the lady throwing metal into your mouth, that is” Phil’s eyes widened at Dan’s attempt at lightening the mood, and the brunet felt instantaneously regretful. It was in bad taste, and he probably made Phil ten times worse.

“I’m only joking, love. It won’t hurt a bit, and you’ll have a blinding smile afterwards” he attempted to repair his conversational error, but Phil remained tight-lipped.

“Is that another joke about having metal in my mouth” he mumbled, and Dan shook his head after internally cursing himself, and leaned in to kiss Phil softly.

“My last kiss as a normal toothed person” Phil sighed before heading upstairs after hearing his name called.

He kept his hand firmly in Dan’s, and as they ascended the stairs to the surgery room, he gulped at seeing all of the equipment in the room, and sub-consciously took a step backwards, but Dan placed his hand gently on the small of Phil’s back, encouraging him to walk forwards instead.

“Hello, Mr. Lester. I’m Victoria, and I’ll be fitting your braces today” a plump woman introduced, and shook Phil’s free hand.

“Um, his parents are both at work so I’m here to relay all the instructions back to them tonight” Dan explained as he stood beside Phil.

Dan was handed a pile of papers as well as typical brace treatment apparatus, and Phil kept his gaze firmly on his shoes. He tried to listen to some of the instructions Victoria was giving, but to no avail. Out of his peripheral vision he could see Dan nodding intently as the information was being divulged, before a final nod and the word ‘thankyou’ was exchanged between both parties.

“Righty then, let’s get on with it. If you’d like to take a seat here” Victoria gestured to the dentist chair and Phil gulped again.

“I’ll be right in the waiting room when you’re done. I’m proud of you for going through with this” Dan whispered supportively before squeezing Phil’s hand a final time and slipping out of the room.

“Now, Mr. Lester, this won’t hurt at all, just sit back and try to relax.”

He rested his head on the designated area and his mouth ran dry. So he was actually going to do this…

***

 Phil descended the stairs and poked his head around the doorframe of the waiting room and tapped Dan on the shoulder, signalling they could both leave.

“So? Let me see them!” he requested eagerly, but Phil shook his head.

“We’ll get you another appointment then I’m _definitely_ going to see them” Dan stated before returning to the first building’s reception area and booked the appointment on Phil’s behalf.

As soon as they were outside again and free to go home, Dan bounced in front of Phil and grinned widely.

“Show me them” he pleaded, and Phil shook his head again.

“I bet they’re not even that bad, they probably add to your aesthetic, which is already extraordinary” he pondered, but Phil simply flicked him off and began heading in the direction of the bus stop.

Adamant to get his way, Dan gently grasped Phil’s wrist which caused him to spin around, face-to-face once again.

“I can’t kiss you if you don’t open your mouth” Dan pouted, and Phil rolled his eyes and shrugged. Despite him thinking the same thing and it being a huge shame, his pride and dignity came first. Nobody was going to see them for as long as he could help it, not even Dan.

_‘I’m never leaving the house again.’_ he typed out on his phone and showed Dan, whose expression was unreadable.

“Hey, can I tell you something?” Dan called after Phil, who had broken their contact and was continuing heading towards the bus stop.

Phil held up a thumbs up as he walked, and heard Dan’s paced footsteps run to be beside him.

“You can tell you have metal in your mouth, because I’m really attracted to you” he delivered the unconventional line with a raised eyebrow and hint of a smirk, and Phil couldn’t help but burst into laughter at Dan’s worst joke ever.

“That doesn’t even make sense” Phil sputtered through his laughter, and Dan grinned as he cupped Phil’s face and studied the orthodontic appliance now taking pride of place in his boyfriend’s mouth.

“They’re not even bad, Phil! I can still work with it, watch” he whispered the last clause as they began to kiss sweetly, albeit rising in passion with every passing second, hands ran through the other’s hair and showed minimal breaks for breath.

“I hate you, I didn’t want to show them to anyone” Phil muttered as they completed their walk hand-in-hand to the bus stop.

“What a coincidence, because I love you rather a lot too” Dan replied chirpily.

“Not what I said, idiot” Phil smiled fondly at the sight of Dan playing with their intertwined fingers.

“Whatever you say, braceface” Dan smirked before pulling Phil in for another passionate kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> Basically I had braces fitted today and decided to take just the smallest amount of autobiographical elements and turn them into a full on fluff fest. I don't really know what this is, I just have a numb af mouth and decided to write, so here you go


End file.
